OMG I'm in love with gay
by Lady Deathakura
Summary: "I'm a gay.." "….I know" "I'm in love with someone else" "….I know that" This story is a about the sacrifice of a girl to be with her loved one. What!Her crush is a gay! Can she managed to break into Mr.Uchiha heart?Or she will have another heartbtreak? #Sorry, i'm not very good in writting summary. Read and Review!


A/N : Hi everyone! ..Before you start reading this fanfiction (and I really appreciate it if you did) , there are a few things you should noted. This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction and English is also not my first language. So i may had some(or many) mistakes in grammer/grammar/grandma or so what-ever in this fanfiction .

**Prologue**

"Are you the sender of the letter I received yesterday?"

"Hai!.. That's me.."

"Now talk"

".. I-i.. Urm- "

" Hn? "

"I-i ..Well you see.. I.. Urmm .."

". . . ."

'_It's now or never'_

"I like, No-..I love you! I really-really do! I loved you since the first time I saw you! When you save me from the bullies..You're my hero and a gentleman,but more than that, you're the first man I ever truly loved!

"….."

"I love you with all my heart Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm a gay.."

"….I know"

"I'm in love with someone else"

"….I know that"

"Sorry.."

"….Nevermind.I already know the risk i take when i decided to confessed my love to you. But just for you to know,I'll never stop loving you Sasuke-kun..Thank you for willingly meeting me Sasuke-kun."

"….."

'_I didn't even know her name'_

4 years later..

"Hey,did you guys hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"There are a new student coming to our school! And it's a boy!"

"Oh mygod.. Really*squel*?"

"Yess ..And the best part of all is the new student come out as a very hot guy!

"Oh my god.. Since Sasuke-kun turn out as a gay.. Maybe I had a chance with this new guy.."

"In your dream Ino , I know about it first so he is mine"

"Wow Karin, I thought you were still in lovestruck to Sasuke-kun"

"Well.. Like you said he's a G-guy..What a waste for that piece of meat..So I think it is time to move o- "

"GUYS! KAKASHI SENSEI IS ON HIS WAY! ALERT!ALERT!"

As all the students in the class hurriedly returned to their seats, the lone raven haired guy inwardly smirking when he remember back about his fangirl now it is ex-fangirl since they were setting they sight for the new least they were leaving him now for good.

"Hey Uchiha"

He turned around to faced a smirking guy with dark brown hair and pearly white eyes.

"You heard what they are new guy, a hot one-maybe you can set your sight for this new guy since you only had a 'thing' for the same gender and I know you were quite lonely now since HE were gone"

"…"

"Or are you still waiting for him?Aww-so sweet,I am really sure that he already find someone ..I know that he wasn't that idiot to keep up in your stupid forbidden relationship."

"SHUT UP HYUGA"

"Make me, Uchiha"

The Uchiha guy were about to stood up from his seat when a certain masked guy came into the quickly back to their seat.

"GOOD MORNING,KAKASHI SENSEI!"

They chorused,eager to see the new student that everyone have been talking girl,since they heard that the new student is a guy-a very hot guy and also they are a few guy talking about the new guy like a certain Hyuga and Uchiha a few minute ago?

"Alright,kids," The teacher,Kakashi announced. "Today we have a new student that will be joining us until the end of the year, since this is your last year in high school and I know I am really gonna miss your guys.I can't believe it we are already been together for like 4years?Time are running really fast, is like-"

"Kakashi-Sensei?"a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes asked,cutting their teacher speech, a bit excited about seeing the new student.

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Stop calling me that-So where is the new student?"

"Oh- I almost forgot about it.. You can came in now .."

The door opened, and revealed a black bluish haired guy with a sleepy looking dark emerald eyes, coming into the skin was so pale and his face was so flawless ,not even a single or a wrinkle on hair look a bit like emo-style(I'm too lazy to describe it..Yeah I'm lazy and I know it).He look more kind of emo type of person plus the piercing on both of his ear and the eye liner he is kind of a bit short for guy still taller than most girl in the classroom or at least what are the girl trying to say to of all,the new student is hot!

As the new student stood in front of the was utterly silent,except for the whispers between girls student saying how hot the new student is and a few objection that saying their Sasuke-kun is still more attractive than the new student .Actually it more like talking out loud because almost everyone in the class can hear them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi, taking a seat at his desk while pulling out an orange book.

The new student nodded as he turn back facing the other student a.k.a soon-to-classmates and start introducing himself while slouching slightly in a bored manner.

"Haruno Akira. Nice to meet you, I guess"

". . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

"That's all?

"Yes,sensei"

Kakashi glanced at his over his book, eyebrow raised.

"Well Akira-kun,you may take your seat."

"….where?"

The teacher did a quick scan on the room,ignoring the look at girl student that saying(screming) 'pick me-pick me'."How about at the back?There's a empty desk beside Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun,could you raise your hand?"

The Sasuke said guy half raised his hand turn out the guy is the earlier guy that almost pick a fight with the and sighing of disappointment were heard from the class,most of them are-of course the girls student. Sasuke just ignore them and focus back on watching outside the window.

"-y you?"

Lost in thought, Sasuke didn't even realize someone were calling his name until someone lightly shook his shoulder, making him jerk at the touch.

"What?!" He said harshly, glaring dagger at the person that turn out to be the new student,what was that his name again?Something that start with Aki? Akito? Akiro? Suprisingly,the new student didn't even flinch at his only give a small smile before take the seat beside Sasuke.

"Hey there,I'm Akira, you?"

"Hn. Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

"….."

Akira only sighing before turning back the attention to the teacher infront of them.

"Now, open your textbook on page ..and for Akira-kun,since you are new here..You will have to share book with Sasuke-kun that alright with you Sasuke-kun?Said the masked teacher.

"Yes,sensei"

"Good. Okay let continue our last topic-"

'_God,give me,please,enough strength to pass through this,I hope I don't regret this'_

A/N: So how was it?And I am sooooooooooo sorry for making Sasuke gay it is not for long anyway/anywere?HAHA. Please feel free to leave a review !Wohooo~ I am feeling a bit nervous right now. Review! Review!


End file.
